Fue extraño
by angylopez
Summary: Rika le consiguió una cita a ciegas a Aki; justo cuando llegaron al restaurante ella fue al baño y vio que Aphrodi estaba allí, despues de eso su día convirtió en el más extraño. RikaxAphrodi [Crack] [Este fanfic participa en el Reto "San Valentín Crack" del Foro Inazuma Eleven]


¡Hi~!

Traigo otro reto del foro =3

Y lo quería subir hoy porque sí (?) xD ¡Qué mejor día para un pareja tan crack como hoy!

«Este One-Shot participa en el reto "San Valentín Crack" del foro "Inazuma Eleven»

Me tocó una pareja difícil, muy difícil y pensé en darle un toque de comedia romántica porque sí (?) Espero que les guste c: ^^

¡Ah! Aphrodi/Afuro Terumi para mí es rubio e.e Y según la wikia de inglés de Inazuma él es rubio dorado así que bueno (?) Así lo tomaré yo.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

"_El amor es un sentimiento positivo…" _

Estar soltero jamás se consideraría un crimen, jamás… pero para ciertas personas no tener pareja es algo que se considera inaceptable; más aún cuando se acerca una fecha muy importante como lo es San Valentín, sin embargo simplemente con estar satisfecho contigo mismo basta para estar feliz en tu vida sin necesidad de depender del amor, aunque tener pareja tampoco significa aferrarse a ella, por lo que le concepto de tener pareja para llenar un vacío es equivocada, más cuando se tiene una pareja con la que en serio se tiene un lazo especial, es porque desean pasar más tiempo uno con el otro y llevar esa relación a algo más serio pues esa es la idea de un noviazgo, ¿no? Nada de presiones y así…

Pero existen relaciones que simplemente no funcionan porque uno de los dos no siente lo mismo. ¿Entonces? Pues, la relación se acaba cuando "el amor" se acaba, entonces ahí viene la depresión, los lloriqueos, la tristeza, el sentirse solo… Y muchas cosas que hace dudar sobre el valor que uno mismo tiene, por ello la autoestima cae por los suelos; aunque depende de quién seas pues eso también tiene mucho que ver. Tampoco es que eso le pase a todo mundo, aunque existen ciertas personas que prefieren tomar pasatiempos nuevos para olvidar la tristeza obtenida por una relación rota.

En la ciudad de Inazuma, hay personas totalmente solteras como Aki Kino y éstas a su vez tienen amigas como Rika, que desean lograr que sus amigas consigan sentir "el amor".

―¡Vamos Aki! ―le pidió otra vez mientras la seguía―. Déjame que te consiga una cita para San Valentín.

―No ―sentenció un tanto molesta―. Ya te dije que no necesito una cita.

―Todos necesitamos una cita para el día del amor…

Su compañera le lanzó una mirada asesina para después seguir caminando, ambas habían estado caminando por las calles de la ciudad así por casi dos horas.

―Llevas mucho tiempo pidiéndome lo mismo ―recordó mientras buscaba observaba de un lado a otro la calle―. Mi respuesta no cambiará.

―Pero ―intentó convencer de nuevo a la vez en que se ponía en frente de su amiga―. ¿Acaso quieres terminar solterona en una casa alquilando cuartos cuidando a un niño que ni será tu hijo?

―Rika por pasar sola San Valentín este año no pasará nada.

―Eso dice ahora, ya no eres una niña…

―Rika, gracias por intentar ayudarme pero…

―¡No tienes que decirlo! Agradéceme cuando un chico guapo, rubio, fuerte, amable, lindo, romántico, que sepa escucharte, y al final que quiera casarse contigo ―sonrió feliz mientras imaginaba al chico que tanto le describía a su amiga.

―Ay, qué haré contigo…

―Sólo acepta, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Aki miró al cielo, suspiró y se imaginó al chico que su amiga había descrito. No negaba que sí era guapo; aunque era imaginario quizá sí existe y a lo mejor en la cita a ciegas lo conozca, salgan por mucho tiempo, resulte ser un superhéroe y se la lleve volando a través de la ciudad de París…

"Se vale soñar…", pensó Aki mientras sacudía su cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos. Ese chico no existía…

―Rika yo…

Su compañero se acercó bastante al rostro de la gerente.

―¿Estabas imaginándote a ese chico, no? ―preguntó Rika en un tono pícaro.

―N-no.

―Sé que mientes, vamos admítelo…

―Bue-bueno.

―¡Acepta! ¿De verdad crees que puede salir mal? Yo estaré ahí vigilando que no te pase nada.

―Hum… ―ella empezaba a dudar de su repuesta definitiva―, no sé.

"Ya está cediendo", analizó Rika en su mente.

―Puede que hasta tengas el mejor día de tu vida, además el chico paga.

―E-está bien ―susurró Aki al ver que no le quedaba de otra, ella iba a insistir hasta lograr su objetivo.

―¡Genial! Prepararé todo para la cita, será mañana.

―Espera, ¿qué?

―Sí, ya tenía tu cita y todo ―confeso Rika mientras hacía una pose victoriosa.

―O sea que… ¿esperabas que dijeras que sí?

―Siempre dice que sí, algunas veces te tardas más.

―E-eh…

―Ufff, me sorprendiste esta vez, te tardaste más de lo normal ―admitió mientras sonreía―. En fin, nos vemos mañana ―se despidió dejando pasmada a su compañera.

―A-adiós…

Bueno, Aki viviría un interesante día de San Valentín… ¿O será que Rika sea quién viva un día fuera de lo común?

* * *

Al día siguiente Rika había citado a Aki en un restaurante poco conocido llamado «La Ile du Paris» un lugar bastante bonito, adornado al estilo francés, el lugar al parecer era para personas elegantes, que tenían etiqueta y todo eso.

Lástima que la chica con el cabello color verde no lo sabía…

―¡Rika! ―llamó un poco molesta.

―Qué bien que ya llegaras.

―¡Dime por qué!

―Eh, "por qué"

―¡No te hagas la graciosa!

―No me estoy haciendo la graciosa, me dijiste que te dijera eso y lo dije.

―Ay, explícame por qué no me dijiste que esto era un restaurante elegante.

―Pues porque no necesitabas saber eso ―explicó mientras veía a su compañera de pies a cabeza―. Oye, ¿por qué te vestiste así? Es una cita, no una salida con tus amigas.

―¡Me vestí de forma casual porque no me dijiste que era una cita elegante!

―En San Valentín las citas son elegantes y serias, ¿quién se pondría pantalones cortos en una cita?

―Discúlpame por no adivinar lo que piensas ―dijo sarcásticamente Aki.

―No te disculpes, no tiene caso

―¡Rika!

―Bueno ya, no importa ―susurró Rika

―¿Por qué susurras?

―Estás llamando la atención de todos con tus gritos

―Oye, no estaba gritando.

―Sí lo estabas.

―Pe-pero…

―Sin peros, vamos a la mesa que reservé.

―Bueno, está bien.

Rika caminó hasta donde se encontraba un mesero que les indicó donde estaba su mesa, ambas se sentaron y observaron a su alrededor a un montón de personas que comían solas, mientras que en el lado más lejano a ellas habían varias parejas.

"Espero que la mala vibra no venga a nosotras", pensó la chica con el cabello color azul, a la vez en que diría su vista al menú

―Oye ―llamó Aki quién estaba observando también el menú―. ¿A qué horas vendrá… ya sabes?

―Ah, no lo sé ―contestó como si nada sin dejar de ver el menú.

―¿Qué?

―No lo sé.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó sorprendida

―¿Aki, puedes escuchar? ―preguntó Rika pues pensó que su amiga estaba sorda.

―¡No!

―No grites ―regañó la chica de Osaka―. Oye, hoy gritas mucho, normalmente eres callada.

―Es que no es justo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Todo o sea no sé con quién saldré, no sabes a qué horas vendrá, estoy fuera de lugar y todos me están viendo.

―Oh vamos, no se tan malo… te ves bien.

Aki dio un largo suspiró, observó su teléfono e intentó relajarse. Definitivamente no era su día…

Rika por otra parte se sentía feliz de ayudar a su amiga, últimamente ella tenía muchos asuntos en su cabeza. Tenía planeado muchas cosas para el día de San Valentín, pero decidió que organizarle una cita a su compañera era la mejor de todas sus ideas, pues hacía bastante tiempo que no hacía ese tipo de cosas. ¿Y qué podría salir mal? Nada según ella.

Sin embargo había cosa sola cosa que atormentaba aunque prefería ocultarlo. Hubo un corto instante en que dejó de sonreír, pero se motivó a sí misma conversar su felicidad.

"¡No puedo deprimirme! Además ya que estoy aquí podría ordenar algún postre delicioso…", pensó mientras leía y leía.

Pasaron quince minutos y ambas parecían desesperadas.

―¿Segura que vendrá? ―volvió a preguntar Aki por quinta vez.

―Ufff, sí vendrá.

―Bueno…

Un mesero que las vio se acercó a ellas.

―Disculpen señoritas, ¿ya van a ordenar?

―¿Eh? No gracias ―contestó Rika.

―Como digan ―dijo retirándose rápidamente, pero Aki si quería ordenar algo.

―¡Espere, yo quería…!

―No grites.

―Pero quería un vaso con agua.

―¿Y por qué no lo ordenaste?

―Porque le dijiste "no gracias"

―Sí, pero tú no dijiste nada.

―Porque se fue rápido

―No hay excusas, Aki.

―Ay, olvídalo ―dijo un poco molesta.

"Cálmate, recuerda que ella es tu amiga y que estás aquí por…eso", analizó en su mente la mánager.

Pasaron otros quince minutos, el mesero regresó para preguntarles si querían algo pero como Aki estaba en el baño no pudo ordenar su vaso con agua, así que en aquella mesa se encontraba una gerente muy sedienta y una chica un poco desesperada.

―Tengo sed.

―Bueno, pide un vaso con agua.

―No veo a ningún mesero cerca.

―Entonces esperemos ―contestó su amiga con una sonrisa.

―Rika, no va a venir.

―Oye, tranquila en este restaurante les pagan bastante bien para servirles bien a los clientes, si no vienen ningún mesero nos quejamos y ya.

―No me refería a eso.

―¿Entonces no quieres un vaso con agua?

―No, digo sí ―respondió rápidamente confundiéndose, no era su mejor día.

―Creo que deberías ordenar las palabras en tu mente ―sugirió Rika.

―Bien ―masculló para luego contar hasta diez, ya que debía de controlar su estado de mal humor―. A lo que me refería es que el chico que tenía que venir no vino.

―Aki ya te dije que el mesero tiene que venir sí o sí.

―No ―contestó lentamente―. No me refería a ese chico ―señaló al aludido, que parecía ser el que las atendió pero como todos los meseros llevan el mismo traje quizá Aki lo confundió―. Me refería a ya sabes quién.

―Hum… ¿"Ya sabes quién"? ―preguntó la chica de Osaka y otro mesero se acercó a su mesa.

―¿Ya desean ordenar algo?

―Pues… ―susurró Aki intentado pedir su vaso con agua, pero Rika se había fijado en algo.

―¡Oh! Él es "ya sabes quién"

Aki se quedó pasmada al escuchar eso

―¿Qué?

―Qué él es ya sabes quién…

"¿Eh? El mesero es mi cita…", pensó Aki y miró de reojo al mesero. "¿Nos darán un descuento?" volvió a pensar mientras volteaba a ver a Rika.

―Rika, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

―¿Yo? Pues en muchas cosas, en particular quiero un pedazo de pastel.

―Entonces, ¿desea ordenar ese pedazo de pastel? ―preguntó el mesero

―No, yo sólo le contesté a mi amiga lo que ella me preguntó.

―Rika, yo te estoy preguntando en qué estabas pensando cuando me hiciste una cita con "ya sabes quién"

―Disculpe señorita yo no… ―comenzó a hablar el mesero, pero fue interrumpido.

―Aki, yo no te organicé la cita con "ya sabes quién".

―¿No? ¿Entonces él no es ya sabes quién?

―Pues sí es ya sabes quién…

―Señoritas, ¿van a ordenar algo? ―insistió el empleado, sin embargo fue vilmente ignorado

―Rika, dime ya, ¿cuándo va a venir ya sabes quién?

―¡Pero si está aquí ahora! ¿No lo ves?

―¿Entonces mi cita es con un mesero?

―¿Eh? ¡No! El mesero se llama "ya sabes quién".

―¡No me gustan las bromas, Rika, y si esto es una yo…!

―¡Chicas! ―gritó el trabajador en un tono de enojado, y ambas se quedaron calladas―. ¿Van a ordenar? ―volvió a su tono normal y calmado

―Yo… quiero un vaso con agua ―susurró Aki.

―Excelente, regreso luego ―soltó sin mucha preocupación y se fue.

―Qué bueno que se fuera ―comentó la chica de Osaka―. Ahora sí, él se llamaba ya sabes quién, ¿y tú a quién te refieres con "ya sabes quién"?

―A mi cita.

―Oh, pues él tiene que venir.

―¿En verdad lo crees?

―Pues… todavía hay esperanza…

―Hum… ―murmuró Aki avergonzada por la confusión que se armó

Volvieron a pasar otros cinco minutos. El mesero ya se había tardado con el vaso con agua de Aki, por otra parte Rika se estaba durmiendo en la mesa y las dos parecían cada vez más desesperadas. Hubo un momento en que la chica de Osaka se sintió mareada…

―Voy al baño ―avisó Rika mientras se iba a donde había indicado.

―Suerte ―deseó su compañera.

Así la chica de Osaka caminó hasta donde se encontraba el lugar, vio a ya sabes quién caminar hacía otra mesa al parecer se había olvidado del vaso con agua, Rika iba a reclamarle muchas cosas pero decidió primero entrar al baño.

Sin mucho problema se lavó las manos, la cara, se arregló un poco más y suspiró. No entendía a qué vino el repentino mareó que le dio, quizá fue por el mal ambiente que se sentía en su mesa.

―Debo calmarme… ―susurró mientras se veía al espejo, ese lindo vestido lila con blanco le quedaba tan bien―, vaya que bien me veo ―dijo mientras se veía y posaba ante el espejo―. Qué lástima que Aki se vistiera de esa forma…

Se miró un rato más ante el espejo.

―Ah… tengo que regresar a la mesa ―dijo por último y caminó hasta la puerta, sin embargo sintió una molestia en sus zapatillas y se quedó unos minutos arreglándose.

"Odio estos zapatos", se quejó mentalmente la muchacha. "No sé por qué me los sigo poniendo", los observó un rato más y recordó algo, "Ah, sí me quedan muy bien…"

De repente en lo que miraba sus zapatillas alguien salió de una de las puertas del baño, pensó que vería una señora mayor o a alguna jovencita, pero su sorpresa fue otra…

―¿Aphrodi? ―preguntó Rika impresionada.

El aludido parecía que se asustó, pero sin perder la compostura volteó a ver a la chica. Y en ese corto momento en que se vieron a los ojos, pasó algo inusual… había un silencio que en vez de ser normal era muy incómodo; lo peor es que el rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rika, y ésta tampoco de él…

"¿Qué tanto me mira?" se preguntó mentalmente la muchacha.

"Si me quedo quieto… quizá no me vea…", intentó consolarse en su mente el chico, pero lastimosamente ella lo seguía viendo…

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó naturalmente él.

―¿Yo? Nada, me arreglaba aquí ―explicó la de Osaka con obviedad―. Ya sabes, estamos en el baño de chicas.

―Eh… ―susurró e inmediatamente hizo como que no escuchaba.

―¡No deberías estar aquí! ―reclamó acercándose violentamente a Aphrodi.

―Tú no deberías estar aquí ―contradijo el joven cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Por qué estás en el baño de…?

―¡Shhh! ― calló poniendo su dedo índice cerca de la boca de Rika―. No lo grites, me basta con ya saberlo…

―Contesta.

―Pues, yo estoy aquí porque… ―comenzó a contar mientras se daba la vuelta y movía su gran cabellera, pues él era algo presumido y lo único que le quedaba por hacer en esa situación era tomar lo último de orgullo que tenía―, hice una apuesta.

―¿Con quiénes?

―Con Nagumo y Suzuno ―contestó para después volver a ver a su compañera―. Ahora, si me disculpas me voy.

―Suerte.

Y así su conversación rara terminó, o eso pensó él hasta que intentó abrir la puerta. Su sorpresa llegó cuando se dio cuenta que no podía abrirla. Estuvo observando la puerta cinco minutos, luego de eso volvió a intentar abrirla, la miró otros dos minutos y después regresó al lado de Rika quién había estado observando su teléfono así que no vio nada.

―¿No te habías ido? ―preguntó la muchacha al notar todavía su presencia.

―La puerta no abre.

―Inténtalo otra vez, a lo mejor se abre para el otro lado ―aconsejó Rika a la vez en que seguía viendo su celular.

―Ya lo intente varias veces ―avisó el rubio.

―Pues vuelvo a intentar.

―Ufff, bien ―cedió un poco irritado Aphrodi.

Diez minutos después las cosas seguían igual. El jugador de fútbol había intentado forzar la puerta varias veces, hasta la había empezado a patear, pero recordó que arruinaría su estilo así que dejó de hacerlo, también intento ver si no abría para el otro lado y tampoco funcionó, intentó simplemente ordenarle "¡Ábrete!" sin embargo tampoco sirvió de nada. ¡Era un caos! Aunque su estilo lo seguía conservando.

Así que regresó otra vez a dónde estaba Rika.

―No abre ―comentó por sexta vez.

―Te quejas mucho ―reclamó la de Osaka al mismo tiempo en que guardaba su teléfono en su bolsa―. ¿Tengo que abrir yo la puerta acaso? ―preguntó retóricamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta―. Muy bien ―se alistó y estiró sus brazos ligeramente e intentó abrir la puerta―. Hum ―masculló al darse cuenta que no abría―. ¡No abre! ―se quejó mientras forcejeaba la puerta, comenzó a jalar y a jalar.

"Debería tener más cuidado", pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella.

―¡Estúpida puerta! ―gritó furiosa la muchacha del cabello color azul―. ¡Ábrete! ―ordenó y forcejeó un poco más.

Rika intentó eso por varios minutos, en su último intento por abrirla hizo un mal movimiento y terminó cayéndose al suelo. No, Aphrodi estaba un poco lejos de ella así que Rika terminó en el frío y duro piso.

―Ay ―se quejó mientras intentaba levantarse, pero no pudo.

"¡¿Qué haré ahora?! Aki se quedó sola y estoy atrapada en el baño, ¿cómo solucionaré esto?", comenzó a pensar en vez de levantarse. "Oh, y ni siquiera estoy atrapada con un chico como el que le describí a Aki", se lamentó mientras miraba al suelo. "Desearía que esto hubiera pasado de otra manera", se comenzó a deprimir y lanzó un largo suspiro, cerró sus ojos intentando pensar y al abrirlos se encontró en frente suyo una mano que le ofrecía ayuda.

―Eh… ―masculló ella, y él le sonrió.

Ella no comprendió porqué sintió que un rubor invadía su rostro; el rubio la ayudó a levantarse y ésta le dio las gracias por eso.

―Creo que estamos atrapados aquí ―indicó Aphrodi.

―Lo sé, ¿qué crees que haya pasado?

―Ah… ―murmuró mirando hacia arriba poniendo una pose pensativa, su mente se había llenado de imágenes de Nagumo y Suzuno planeando encerrarlo allí. Sí, él sabía que habían sido esos dos.

―Quizá la puerta se atascó ―habló Rika.

―Sí, eso puede ser ―habló mientras observaba a la chica de pies a cabeza―. ¿Te duele algo todavía?

―No, gracias por preguntar ―contestó la de Osaka.

"Vaya, que amable es", pensó viéndolo y era extraño, jamás había visto de manera diferente a Aphrodi, aunque ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo más a fondo.

―¿Puedes llamar a alguien para que nos saque de aquí? ―preguntó el rubio sacando a la chica de sus pensamiento.

―Oh, podría llamar a Aki ―buscó su teléfono en su bolsa y se dio cuenta que la batería se le había acabado―. Batería baja. ¿No trajiste tu teléfono?

―No, lo dejé allá afuera.

―No sé qué más hacer…

―Bueno, podríamos esperar a que alguien más venga.

―Pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y nadie viene.

―¿Tienes otra idea?

Rika miró a su alrededor y vio la compuerta de un ducto de ventilación.

―¡Ya sé! Quizá puedas ayudarme a ir por el ducto de allá ―señaló donde era y el chico hizo una mueca.

―¿No crees que sea muy peligroso para ti?

―¡Para nada!

―¿Segura? ―insistió viéndola fijamente a los ojos, éste tenía una mirada de cierta preocupación.

―Claro, no tienes de que angustiarte ―comento la del cabello color azul.

Aún él sin estar muy convencido empezó a ayudarla a subir un poco, ella había puesto sus pies en las manos de él y éste la levantaba tan sólo un poco; Rika intentó abrir la compuerta del ducto pero ésta parecía no ceder por lo que en un forcejeo casi se resbala, siguió insistiendo por varios minutos.

―No funciona.

―Espera, inténtalo una vez más ―ánimo Aphrodi con una sonrisa y Rika al verlo pensó que era lindo que él se comportara de esa manera con ella.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debo distraerme", sacudió su cabeza para después volverlo a intentar una vez más, sin embargo cuando la muchacha se enojó hizo un mal movimiento provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

―¡Ahhh! ―exclamó ella pues sentía que iba a caer.

Ella cerró los ojos por reflejo, y él la cargó en sus brazos inmediatamente al sentir que algo malo iba a pasar.

Rika abrió ligeramente sus ojos y notó que el rubio la estaba cargando, como si fuese una princesa, él la mirada de esa forma tan delicada, con los ojos llenos de ternura, preocupación… era inexplicable que una persona como él estuviese cargándola así.

―Ufff, casi te caes.

―S-sí ―tartamudeó mientras intentaba ocultar un rubor que de nuevo apareció en sus mejillas―. Eres muy fuerte.

―Gracias ―dijo casi en un susurró―. Eres muy descuidada.

―No lo soy, es sólo que hoy no es mi día.

―Tampoco el mío.

―Pero de todas formas no soy descuidada.

―Eres muy accidental entonces…

―No tienes derecho a decirme nada ―reclamó ella desviando la mirada a otro lado―. Y esa ropa que traes no es muy masculina que digamos ―indicó observando que traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela Zeus, ese que usaba antes cuando se creía un dios―. Parece un vestido o algo así.

―Oye, acabas de lastimar lo último de orgullo que me quedaba…

―Tú empezaste.

―Yo no empecé nada, tú te ibas a caer, yo sólo te ayudé.

―¡Entonces bájame! ―ordenó Rika al notar que seguía siendo cargada por él.

Él hizo lo que ella ordenó, había una sola cosa que a él no le gustaba y eso era recibir órdenes de chicas como Rika, sin embargo él era un chico y admitía que ella no se miraba mal en ese vestido y además era muy bonita, coqueta, expresiva, cocina bien…

"Eh, viéndolo bien ella no sería tan mal novia… que suerte tiene Ichinose", pensó él mientras la observaba.

―¿Qué me miras?

―Nada ―mintió desviando la mirada con un sonrojo.

―¡Mentiroso! Pensabas algo malo de mí…

―N-no ―tartamudeó el rubio, no entendía si ella se refería a "algo malo" como en un sentido pervertido o en el otro sentido…

―¿Y por qué te sonrojas?

―Y-yo no estoy sonrojado.

―¡No me mires así!

―¡¿Mirarte cómo?!

―¡Así!

―¡Ni te estoy viendo, Rika! ¿Qué te miraría de todas formas?

―¡No lo sé!

―¡No me grites!

―¡Tú no me grites!

―Ay, olvídalo ―susurró el rubio a la vez en que se sentaba en el suelo.

"¿Qué le pasa…?" se preguntaron mentalmente ambos.

Se quedaron así por casi treinta minutos, de vez en cuando entrelazaban miradas. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? Habían vivido momentos incómodos, más ahora que Aphrodi comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con ella, pues no iba a negarlo. ¡Ella le gustaba! Pero no en el sentido de enamoramiento, no… eso para él era más complejo, lo que sentía él era atracción, esa cosa que te hace ver de manera especial a esa persona, o sea la miraba y la mirada, y la consideraba linda.

Por otra parte Rika no sabía ni qué pensar del chico, él había tenido un buen trato con ella hasta esa discusión que surgió de último. Ella se levantó y vio que había dejado su bolsa cerca de la puerta, fue hasta allá y la levantó, pero todas sus cosas se le cayeron. Y el rubio como buen caballero fue a ayudarla, entre todas las cosas que había ahí tiradas había una carta.

―¿Esto…?

―Es mío, gracias.

―¿Es una carta de Ichinose?

―Algo así ―contestó mientras tomaba la carta en sus manos y la releía. Por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

―¿Te pasa algo?

―Sí ―contestó con sinceridad, su sonrisa había desaparecido junto a su buen humor―. Esto me lo dio Ichinose después de terminar conmigo.

Aphrodi tan solo la miro y la siguió escuchando.

―¿Hace cuánto fue?

―Hace unos meses, ya no me importa tanto como antes e independientemente de si estoy saliendo o no con él, me preocupa.

―¿Qué te preocupa?

Rika notó que él le estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo e incluso se había acercado más a ella.

―Pues, me preocupa que él no esté con la chica que en verdad ama.

El rubio la miró un tanto confundido, y ella miró al suelo con nostalgia.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Estoy segura que la razón por la que terminó conmigo es porque ama a alguien más, y no soy enojada con ella o con él. No puedo forzar nada, aprendí eso hace poco.

―¿Y estás triste por él?

―Sí, a lo mejor perderá su oportunidad de encontrar el verdadero amor… quisiera ayudarlo.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de depresión y él dio un suspiró largo, se acercó a ella y abrazó a Rika.

―Aphrodi… ―susurró la chica de Osaka mientras se sonrojaba.

―Tranquila, todo va a estar bien y si quieres te ayudo, ya sabes… Soy Aphrodi el dios del amor…

Ella rio un poco, después de un corto momento la chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

―¿En serio me ayudarías?

―Sí, el amor es un sentimiento complejo, pero no es un sentimiento malo ―explicó él mientras la abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza―. Algún día tú encontrarás a tu media naranja, a esa persona que complemente tu vida, quién te haga reír y con tan sólo su presencia seas feliz.

La muchacha se quedó impresionada por las palabras del chico, no sabía que él fuese de los tipos románticos… mucho menos que diera tan buenos consejos y que ofreciera su ayuda de esa manera.

Y ahí fue donde ella entendió que Aphrodi era el chico que ella le había descrito a Aki; un chico rubio, guapo, lindo, amable, romántico y que supiera escuchar. ¡Pero la diferencia de haber encontrado a ese chico era que a quién había encantado era a ella y no a Aki! Sí, porque Rika en sus pensamientos había admitido que él era lindo. No lo había visto antes, pero todo eso que pasó le había dado la oportunidad de darse cuenta de ello.

Él quería verla feliz, no entendía por qué… ¡Todo eso había revuelto sus pensamientos! Y lo único que quería ahora, ya no era salir del baño, no, ahora quería ayudar a Rika, a lo que sea, tan sólo quería estar con ella. Ambos sentían esa extraña atracción por ello cuando se separaron del abrazo, se vieron a los ojos y fueron acercando poco a poco sus rostros.

"Que ojos más bonitos tiene…", pensó Rika al verlo tan fijamente.

El corazón le latía a mil a ambos y un rubor había invadido sus rostros.

Unos segundos antes de estar a punto de besarse, Aphrodi recordó que Nagumo se había burlado de él por nunca haber besado a nadie. Sin embargo el rubio presumía ser el mejor en ese tipo de cosas, ¿sería verdad? Bueno, él quizá algún día en el futuro sabía decir si es verdad o no…

Así ambos… se besaron. Fue inocentemente dulce… duró poco pues alguien abrió la puerta del baño y por reflejo ambos se separaron.

Quién abrió la puerta fue "ya sabes quién".

―¿Ustedes estaban encerradas aquí?

Aphrodi se enojó por el "encerradas", pero decidió ignorarlo. Los dos asintieron, después de explicar lo sucedido se fueron, antes de que Rika se fuera con Aki, el rubio le intentó preguntar si lo que había pasado allí en el baño era serio o qué… Ella no lo supo contestar, tan sólo le dijo que lo hablarían luego, pues no iba a ser la última vez que conversaran.

Para cuando Rika regresó a donde estaba su amiga, notó que la mánager estaba comiendo algo junto a Nagumo, al parecer había pasado algo con "ya sabes quién" y la cita a ciegas de Aki, bueno resulta que la cita a ciegas de Aki era una especie de delincuente, y ésta para evitarlo intento convencer a "ya sabes quién" de hacerse pasar por su novio o algo así, pero éste se negó y ella tuvo que recurrir a alguien más, ese alguien más era Nagumo que se encontraba ahí en el restaurante junto a Suzuno.

En fin, al final ni Rika ni Aki tuvieron su mejor día. Y Aphrodi supo que sus dos amigos lo habían encerrado en el baño.

Situaciones tan extrañas pasan para demostrar que el amor es tan impredecible, sin embargo no es un sentimiento malo, el amor es bueno, sincero, transparente… Rika había aprendido que nunca se sabe dónde vas a tener nuevas aventuras ni tampoco sabes con quién. Por otra parte ahora ella iba a intentar ayudar a Ichinose y con la ayuda de Aphrodi iba a lograr.

Sin embargo, aunque Rika y Aphrodi hayan pasado ese momento tan lindo, no podían olvidar que… _fue extraño. _

* * *

**Notas de la autora, Angy (?):**

¡Feliz día de San Valentín! ¡O de los amigos y amistad! xD Lo sé (?) Muy tarde, en mi país todavía es 14 xD Así que cuenta, en fin~

Me encantó la pareja que me tocó, es tan crack que se me hizo linda~ ^^

¡Este One-shot se lo dedico a todas mis amigas! Le puse mucho empeño y quería subirlo hoy xD ¡Bueno~! Ya subiré lo que tengo que subir esta semana, es que estuve ocupada :c

Espero que les haya gustado, si vieron alguna falta o lo que sea lo siento, se me habrá pasado D:

¡Gracias por leer! Los quiero mucho.

**¿**Reviews**?**


End file.
